Hunter On The Prowl
by BooBooBearHunter1
Summary: Set in Young Justice: Invasion.This is the story about Hunter , a new member of the young justice team, who is falling for Jaime but doesnt want to do to her dark past and the fact that both Cadmus & an enemy from the past are both hell-bent to find her.Join Hunter and the rest of the team in her crazy adventure in this story. I don't need OC's anymore.Thank You to those who submit
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This is my first story, and I know that it's going to be bad but I'm just hoping that you will enjoy it just enough to encourage me to continue writing/typing it and I know that it will all sound rushed and confusing but I swear that I will make you understand. Remember, please R&R.

Also before I forget to mention it I want a couple of OC's for my story, so would you guys be kind enough to submit some? I need 6 OC's; 2 meta-gene female, 2 humans, a clone of your choice & an Ex-Best friend turned villain of your choice. Though each have to be very descriptive , not a single detail left out, now I shall begin to explain to you the plot of my story and give you the bio of my character.* also, you guys can make up your own back-story seeing how they are your OC's and you will be given full recongnition.*

Plot:

Cadelaria "Cade" Dessa Naylorwell has had a hard life. She's been teased for last name, tried to kill herself, her parents divorced, her father died due to cancer, her mother is a drunk who works hard to support herself and cadelaria, cuts her-self, has EDNOS, lost her best friend, got raped, and got taken away by Cadmus and turned into an animalstic weapon and the worst that has happened to her is that she lost the love of her life who she did everything with, _everything, _to a Gang that he was in when she lived in Brooklyn, New York.

But she still has hope for the better things. For example she still has her best friends from New York and made some new one's in Happy Harbor High School and in the Young Justice team, she's built up an alter ego named Hunter and helps, saves, and protects people who can't do so themselves, she's starting to get better, her mother is drinking less, her father is resting peace & so is her beloved dead boyfriend. She is recovering from her Eating Disorder, her suicide attempt, her depression, the rape, and everything else that has happened in her past. One problem:

_**She's falling in-love again.**_

_**And this time it's with one of her team members;**_

_**BlueBeetle.**_

Now she faces the danger of falling for her partner Jaime, her ex best friend who is hell-bent for revenge, the team finding out about her past, Cadmus finding her and using her for her true purpose, losing her friends, her mother, her rapist revealing his identity and losing everyone she loves but she will not allow that. Not anymore. She's not letting anyone controlling her life, not like before.

_Nor Ever._

_Character Bio:_

Cadelaria_ "Cade" _Dessa Naylorwell / Hunter

Age: 14

Hair: Thick, curly, Dark brown and blonde to the shoulders _Ombre hair _and front bangs; short in the, back long in the front. When she is alter ego her hair is in a bun with two pieces of it let lose on the side of her face.

Eyes: Dark Brown with big pupils and swirly irises; when hunter mode/ alter ego, her eye color changes a golden amber and sometimes when angry or suspicious.

Skin: Caramel colored.

Piercings: She has the bar and the cartilage piercing.

Clothing: She likes sweat shirts, skinny jeans, tank tops , etc…. Basically anything comfortable but cute.

Costume/Gear/Alter-Ego: Hunter's costume is made up of black high-waist shorts with four god buttons, ripped fishnets, leather steel-toe combat boots, black corset, a black gold button mid –chest non-flammable cuffed jacket, a black chocker with cheetah print puckered lips hanging off of it, and cheetah print tattoo on the side of her back, waist, side, left leg, and on the left side of her face. She also has leather biker gloves that have diamond studs all over the top of them and claws that have multiple uses. She carries around a whip & and bat-a-rangs ( ill explain later.)

Skills: Enchanced speed, sight, hearing, teeth strength, strength, knows how to shoot arrows and is excellent in knowing how to not be seeked or found/ good hider.

Phobias/weakness: Water, losing Family/Friends, & falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and the OC's that I made. Young Justice belongs to CartoonNetwork , DC Comics and whoever else owns them. The OC Miri Ismail-Pignati/Anion belongs to POMForever and so is Lemagic's OC Jennifer 'Jenny' Oswald/Allure. Also, I still need 4 more OC's, so please submit. Also R&R. Enjoy the story. Also I'm not sure where Happy Harbor or Gotham and all those other places are located at so I'm just gonna say random places and if you know where they are located at, PM Me.

Pre-Face.

_**IT WAS DARK AND SCARY. MY MIND, THAT THE PLACE THAT I WAS CURRENTLY AT B**__ut the situation that I'm in certainly is. I couldn't feel, see, hear, touch or taste anything or anyone that was near me; even with my enhanced senses, I still couldn't break the barrier that was in between me and the world around me. All I can tell you is that I'm pretty sure we are losing the fight. That I wasn't the only one that was down and couldn't fight or do anything to protect the ones who were willing to protect them , risk their lives for one another. Though the fight was all my fault . They agreed to protect someone who doesn't even deserve it due to all the terrible things in her past. All the lies I've told, all the stories I made up. And yet they still wanted to help me, the girl without a chance. The girl who couldn't move on , the girl wh-_A sharp kick to the side brought me back to reality and I was face to face with my _Ex -Bestfriend _and number 1 enemy to me & my everyone in my life. Her blonde hair was scattered all over and her signature ponytail was let loose, her natural curls forming into waves. She had sickening smile on her face the screamed _**'Bloody Murder'**_ and she had her arms behind her indicating that she had something in them .I still could not move, therefore I was paralyzed and could not defend my-self to whatever she had in store for me. " Well, well, _well, _isn't_ little ? _It's nice seeing you again and I'm almost_ positive_ that Cadmus will enjoy having you in their sights once more; It was nice having this little chat with you _darling." - _Her voice was laced with acid when she said this-" But , I'm going to have to cut this conversation short."She raised her arms and once again I was in the dark abyss.

Chapter 1: Home

**The 8 hour drive from Brooklyn, New York to Happy Harbor,D.C. ,** was the longest car drive I have ever ridden in my ever so short lived life. It wasn't long in the sense that it took forever to get there ( I took a trip all the way to Florida once, this was nothing compared to that; This was more like a drive to the gas station.) But, it was long because neither my mother or I have spoken the entire ride and the radio was off most of the time, so it was pretty silent. The short stops to _Taco Bell _or _Popeyes _weren't that bad, at least we would have the occasional convo, between us two while sharing French fries and Sundaes. We chatted about our new life and how things were going to be different and we whispered in hushed tones about how I was going to join the Young Justice team and how I gonna go on missions & all that crap. Don't get me wrong meeting the covert team of sidekicks and the Justice League and part taking in missions is any normal person's dream but, I, my dear friends am not a normal person. I was abducted by a team of mad scientists & a man under the name of Lex Luthor who work in this thingy called Cadmus. I'm not exactly positive as to what they do but I know it must be some freaky shit seeing as how when I was there were people in pods and how they experimented with me, testing my abilities and senses but I usually don't like talking about it that much and how I'm connected with them about how they are after me because I escaped their facilities . But enough about that let's talk about how we're pulling up in our drive only to see this _enormous, _beautiful burgendy red & white two-story house. The garden/outside/patio was so mesmerizing. No lie this house is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen and the inside was even more amazing, The living room , kitchen, bathrooms ,the bedrooms, practically every single room in the house was big! All the rooms had the furniture in it and all we had to do was just unpack and set up but it wasn't home until I did one thing;

I went up stairs & went to the first room on the left with the peach colored door and the sign on it that said '_Caution: Cade's Room_.' ,my room, and opened it. I was greeted with a mess of boxes and paper everywhere; I flipped the light switch on and started searching through the boxes and- Ah , I found it! It was a picture of me with my boyfriend before he died with my friends and my parents before they divorced and before my father died from cancer in a purple glass picture frame. It reminded me of New York, and how easy my life was before it went spiraling down into…. This. It reminds to keep having hope on having a better life and to never give up. I sat down on my bed and set the picture near my speaker dock on my nightstand. This is it. Happy Harbor is officially becoming my ho-*Door Bell* " Cade, honey, there's someone here to see you,"

Duhn Duhn Duhn! Hahahhahaha, im sorry but I just had to do it guys! Remember R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Young Justice does not belong to me it belongs to CartoonNetwork and DC Comics. The only thing that I own is this story plot, my OC Cadelaria and her family/friends and the plot bunnies that hop around freely in my head. Btw shout out to TheNinjaAndTheTroll, Wryrencounter, MelloPie and TallieRose for being kind enough to help me out as a first time FanFiction Author and for giving me some really helpful advice for my story and also for you guys having faith for me and this story, thank you. The OC's Allure and Anion belong to POMForever and Lemagic respectfully. (Also ignore the fact that I said Happy Harbor was in D.C., it's actually in Rhode Island! Who knew?)

Chapter 2: Next Door Neighbors & First Day School.

" _Cade, Honey, there's someone here to see you." _

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Who would be here to see me? I just moved to Happy Harbor with my mother today and I knew absolutely nobody in this way too cheery little town.

"Hmmmmmm…."I hummed as I pushed myself up from the bed. I opened the door and shut it behind me and proceeded to walk down the ridiculously extravagant mahogany spiral stairs. As I was walking I could hear the _Thrump. Thrump. Thrump _of my mother's beating heart and along with hers, 3 other extra heart beats could be heard from all the way from the living room. Though the thing that I found odd was that 2 heart beats in the room were beating exceedingly faster than the other two remaining hearts, one obviously being my mother's. Light chatter between them was going but even with my super hearing I couldn't really makeout as to what they were saying; Not that I want to listen to it anyway.

As I stepped on the last step on the stairs, I was greeted with the brightness of the honey yellow living room. The chattering had stopped the minute I set foot on the wooden floor and my mother flashed a smile at me as if to say _' Warm Up to them ' _as a nice couple and a boy around my age (their son ,I suppose.) stood by her , holding out a basket that had a baby blue sash on it that said _"WELCOME TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD."_ In bold green letters. The woman, a nice looking redhead with pale green eyes smiled brightly at the sight of me and then spoke;

"Hello! My name is Iris and this is my husband Barry and our….-" She sounded unsure of herself as she glanced at the boy-" Nephew Bart. We're your next door neighbors,The Allen's, and we decided it would be nice of us to welcome you to our neighborhood. If you ever need help or anything, just knock on our door."She took out her hand put it in front of me; She wanted to shakes hands. I blinked at pale hand and then limply shook it.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Allen, it really is. Though the offer is tempting, it's not really up to me to make the decision, it's my mother's."I looked over to where my mother was as I let go of Iris's hand and nodded my head at her. She nodded back, " Of course we would love some help, if it's not too much to ask."

The boy, Bart, spoke up " Of course we don't mind, I mean if we did we wouldn't have offered it in the first place, am I right?" He had a grin on his face that was infectious and made me want to smile too. As a matter of fact I did ,and my mother did to because she knew that I was just a little bit happy on the inside. Barry piped in saying " We'd love to help you Mrs. And Ms….?" "Rodriguez and Naylorwell." My mother finished for him. " And it's not Mrs. Anymore, I'm divorced. Cadelaria of here kept her father's last name while I just stick to mine, which is Rodriguez. But you can call me Cynthia-Rose."

" Sure thing Ms. Rod- er, I mean, Cynthia-Rose. May I ask what you ladies need help with?" Barry asked. " Oh , yes,-" my mother answered-" well I need help unpacking some of my China and other valuables and put them where they need to be and I also need help with dining room table. It needs to be assembled and I just don't know where I put the tool kit at, so I couldn't do it." " Don't worry Barry has some tools in the shed and wouldn't mind putting it together. I'll help you with sorting out the China and help you put them where they belong. Bart , you wouldn't mind helping Cadelaria unpack would you?" Iris asked.

" No, I don't mind at all." Bart walked up to me and leaned on the stair railing," So what do you need help with, gorgeous?" He flirted. But I wasn't paying that much attention to him, I was focusing on the sound of his heart beat and how beat it would 14 times per second. So that was one irregular heart beat and now where's the other one? I know for sure it wasn't Iris's or my mother's so the only obvious answer left that was left was Barry_. ' Interesting, I wonder why there heart beats faster than ours?' Snap. Snap. Snap._ The sound of two fingers snapping against each other brought me out of my train of thought, " Hellooooo, anyone in there? I just asked you a question and you didn't answer m-" I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. I narrowed my eyes at him,

" First things first, I'm not a dog, do not snap your fingers at me. And second of all I was thinking about what I need help with, which is putting sheets on my bed and putting some things on shelves, can you manage?" I asked as I released his hand and then walked up the stairs. Bart trailed behind me muttering under his breath something along the lines of " _Ow, my hand." _and _" Who does she think she is?"._

When we reached the top of the stairs I turned and went straight to my door and opened, letting Bart step in inside. I looked around until I found a big box marked as _sheets _in Red sharpie and opened it. I grabbed some peach colored sheets and threw them at Bart, who caught them. " Start putting those on the bed while I'm looking for the comforter, 'kay?" He blew some air noisily from his nose and then nodded. I turned away from him and shrugged my shoulders, '_Hmp, I guess I made him mad_.' I thought.

As I searched through the box to find a matching comforter for the bed, I came across striped one that had peach, green, white, and light blue on it and on the back it was green with peach polka dots all over it. I pulled it out and walked to the bed only to have a look of surprise on my face. Bart had actually managed to do what I asked and put the sheets on the bed," Wow, um, good job I guess. I thought you weren't gonna do 'cause you were mad at me." I said throwing the comforter on the bed.

Bart grabbed one side of the comforter as I grabbed the other," I doesn't matter if I'm angry or not, I offered to help and I did. Plus Iris would murder me if I didn't help, she's into being kind and helpful to the neighbors mostly because the ones over here hate me." As we tucked in the ends of the comforter , I looked up at him with my brow arched up. I knew he was trouble but he didn't seen _that bad_.

" why do they hate you? You seem like a pretty cool kid." as we folded the top of the comforter 5 inches away from the pillows, he answered," I like to pull pranks people and sometimes I go way too far with them. I basically pranked this entire neighborhood, except for you guys, and it has me contemplating on if I should or shouldn't 'cause you guys seem pretty ok."

We finished doing the bed which meant putting the books and CD's on my shelves was next. " Oh thanks for the warning, I'll make sure to be cautious at all times when I'm near you, starting now. And personally, I think people disliking you because of a couple of pranks is pretty absurd." I lead Bart over to where a stack of boxes were. He chuckled," Dude, I put a snapping turtle into one of the neighbor's toilet. Imagine the surprise they had when used the bathroom in the morning. Awe, man it was so crash, the look on that guy's face and Barry's & Iris's was hilarious when he came knocking on our door. He was all like_' That little brat of yours put a snapping turtle in my bathroom and it bite me! If I get a disease of some sort I will sue you two and your little pain in the ass!'_" I busted out laughing and held on to one of the boxes." Oh my god! That is one of the funniest things I heard in my entire life, but come we need to put things on my shelves. By the way, you go to school?" I asked as we started to open the boxes and put the books on the shelves.

" I don't go to school, I'm homeschooled by a private tutor at my house. Barry and Iris don't want me to go to public school due to some complications, so they hired my private tutor, Helga E. Osshwald , to teach me the things that you would learn in a school, I learn at the house."I paused for a minute but then continued to put the books on the shelf." Oh, um, ok….. Well I'm starting school tomorrow and I'm really nervous and I kinda don't know what to do." I walked to my bed and laid down on it, hugging one of the pillows. I felt the bed dip beside me and an arm wrapped around my shoulder. " Listen, your gonna be okay. You're gonna make some awesome friends who are gonna think that you are just as much of a pain in the ass as I do and they're gonna comeover to your house and raid your fridge-" I have a feeling that you're going be one of them." Yes, I will, but as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me is that it doesn't matter if you have friends or not your gonna have me."I looked at him.

"Thank You, really. I appreciate it." I smiled at him. " BART! Come on, it's getting late and me and your uncle have to work tomorrow and you have school!" He sighed, "yeah , Yeah, Yeah hold your horses Iris I'll be down there in a minute!" He got of my bed and walked to the door , I stood up and trailed after him down the stairs. His Aunt and uncle were outside and my mother was there by the door still speaking with them. Bart turned to me and he held out his arms for an embrace which I gladly accepted. He whispered in my ear," Good Luck, and it was nice meeting you, Hunter." He let go of me and then winked then walked out the door and after his aunt and uncle.

Oh God. He Knew. But how exactly?

I couldn't sleep very well last night because of the questions that were in my head. I kept on tossing and turning throughout the entire time they were constantly nagging me about how Bart knew about the Alter-Ego I was about to take up and why he would mention it to me last minute. Let's just say when my alarm a clock rang at 5 A.M. I was already up and at it, doing what I needed to do. I took a shower, brushed my teeth , moisturized myself with lotion, put on my lucky underwear and bra, did my make up , Straightened my hair and put on jewelry. The only thing I had left to do was pick out clothes and shoes. I went to my walk in closet and opened the double doors to reveal only half of my wardrobe and decided to wear a jean button down shirt, a white cami, black skinny jeans, beige combat boots, and grabbed my leather brown message bag.

As I was fixing my cat eye in the mirror, my phone rang," _Make me remember you like you remember me, bad bitch, girl I think I might get used to yo-" _I put the password on the phone and answered it. " _what's up gorgeous? Ready for your first day of school_." I pulled back and look at the phone in bewilderment. How the hell did Bart get my phone number? "_hellooooo? Ya still there princess?" _I snarled at the phone and then spoke, " How did you get my number? And don't call me princess!" "_Woah there! Relax, I got your number from Iris and I was just calling you to say if you want me to take you to school?" "_Aren't you 14, just like me?" "_Yes, but there's no law against riding a motor cycle at the age of 14 in Happy Harbor, Is there?" "_I'm not sure, Bart, is there?" "_No Cade, there isn't. Listen just go eat something and then meet me outside, 'kay?" "_Sure, just let me tell my mom that I'm leaving with you, alright? Bye." "_Bye."_ The phone clicked and then I put it on my back pocket.

After I checked myself out in the mirroronce more and sprayed some perfume on myself, I walked out my bedroom door and went straight down the hall to till I reached my mother's door. I knocked on it.

"Yes? Come in." Her words sounded a little slurred and groggy and I prayed that it was just from her waking up but I knew that it was somewhat of the complete opposite. I sighed and shook my head, twisting the door knob and mentally preparing myself for what was on the opposite side of the door. When I opened it, I was greeted with the sight of my mother sitting upright on her bed and her dark her was strayed everywhere and the burning smell of liquor. She was rubbing her eyes, while I was just standing by the door way watching her and looking the bottle of Vodka on her nightstand. She yawned and then asked me what time it was." It's-" I glanced at my watch-"6:29. Hey mami, I was just letting you know that Bart said that he was going to drop me off at school today, okay?" She looked around the room, her hazel eyes searching for something, before nodding at me," Yeah, sure, just be safe on the streets ok? And remember to eat something before you leave." I turned away from her and stepped into hallway," Ok, ma, love you…. I'll see later at 8:00." " Love you too, Cade." I shut the door and waited there until I heard the rustle of sheets and the evening of her breathing. I walked down the stairs, past the living room and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge door and grabbed yougurt from it and put some granola on top of it. I grabbed a spoon and my keys and skipped all the way to the front door.

As I went outside and locked the front door, I saw Bart leaning against a bright yellow motorcycle with his helmet on and another twirling in his hands. As I approached him I heard him whistle in approval." Well,Well,Well doesn't someone look sexy in her first day of school outfit?" I blushed and ducked my head at his words." Too bad my girlfriend hasn't meet you yet, she'll love you." I looked up at him with a shocked expression. I uttered the words, "G-G-G-Girlfriend?" then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "_You?_ Have a _Girlfriend?_ _I'm_ sorry Bart but a blow up doll from S_pencer's_ doesn't count as a girlfriend."I added the last part to tease him. " First, she's not some _pleasure toy_ I bought from a _sex store. _And second of all she's a pretty nice girl given the fact that she's not on the team and that she's into the whole _Robin Rood act _an-"" Bart? What are you talking about?" I asked genuinely curious. He looked at me skeptically , " Stop playing stupid Cade, I know your Hunter and I know that your joining the team soon too."He spoke matter-of-factly. I looked at him dumbfounded and then hopped on the bike. " I need to get to school before I'm late. Let's go." He tossed me the helmet and got on the bike too. " We're not done with this ok?" " Yeah." I agreed. He put the keys in the ignition and the bike roared to life and I found myself with arms around his waist and us speeding down the streets.

The school wasn't that far from where we lived and we got there in a jiffy. Students hung around the front of the school and were starting to go inside the small school. Some of the students gave us looks as Bart parked in the front of the stairs and I hopped off the bike. " Thanks for the ride, dude."" Sure thing ,Cade." He assured me. I passed him back the helmet and fixed my hair. "Good Luck!" He wished me off as he speed away. Now all that stood in front of me was the school_. Ring, Ring, Ring_. The school bell tolled ans students poured in.

Well, Here goes nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: OMG! I just wanna apologize for not updating in a long time but I had school, drama, relationship problems, and just a whole bunch of stuff going on in my life so I really haven't able to do anything. This chapter is gonna be short and I also posted up some ideas of mine that I want you guys to check out for new stories and tell me what you think and my computer won't let me put up the Bart POV chapter up. Young Justice is not mine.

Chapter 4: Welcome To Hell.

_Ring,ring,ring,ring._

The bell chimed and students started piling in the open door way while I still stood idily in the same spot Bart had dropped me off at. As the wind started picking up and blew leaves around I started moving towards the stairs, a girl bumped into me.

Her books fell all over the floor and both me and the girl dropped to the floor to pick them up.

"Oh, gosh, I am so sorry that I bumped into you! I practically ran you over!" the girl rambled quickliy stacking her books in her arms.

I gave her three books that she gladly took in her metallic hot pink nailed hand.

" Its ok," I reassured her. " You were in a rush, I understand."

The girl brushed a strand of her auburn hair from her olive toned face. She had a sharp face with wide, round almond shaped hazel eyes, high cheek bones, thin eyebrows, small nose, small, full lips and slightly pointed ears. She was wearing a dark green tank top with the words _BeBe _bedazzled on it, black skinny jeans, neon green suspenders, and black, gray ,and green _Vans _and last but not least, a pepper gray and matching fedora and _NorthFace_ book bag.

_She looked at me with curious eyes._

"_Are you new here? If you are let me tell you that it is such a pleasure to meet you and that my name is Miri." She said to me, while treading up the stairs, me trailing behind her._

_I looked at her and nodded._

" _Yes, I am and new and um, you wouldn't mind showing where the main office is right? 'Cause I'm kinda in the dark here and I would appreciate some help."_

_She smiled at me brightly._

" _I would love too! By the way-"We entered the school and saw cheerleaders making out with jocks, jocks teasing nerds, nerds getting shoved in lockers, singers singing, dancers crumping, and a boy being thrown in a trash can." Welcome to Hell."_


End file.
